


Muse

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Mary Renault RPF, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Renault has an unusual encounter with Jack and Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> The full version of what I came up with when I started writing for the tw100 LJ community challenge prompt #278: "women's history". I eventually cut it down into a drabble but this original longer version was requested by badly_knitted so it got posted (and I like it better).

She sat under a tree, pen and paper in hand; paper still blank. She was still young and without direction, wondering where her life would take her. What could she possibly have to write about?  
  
Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light a small furry creature appeared. It had a long snout, beady black eyes, and pink fur.  
  
She blinked, staring at the hallucination.  
  
The creature looked around, and seemed to sniff the air. Then, just as quickly, it disappeared in a flash.  
  
Blinking furiously she tried to clear her vision, white dots dancing in her eyes, but before she could convince herself she wasn’t mad two men stepped out of a similar flash of light. They wore what seemed like Greek tunics, armor, and swords. She’d never seen such a sight in her life, they looked like warriors.  
  
“You sure he’s here?” said the one with a seemingly Welsh (Welsh, not Greek!) accent.  
  
The other man hit the device he was holding, repeatedly. “Uh…Maybe… Yes?” He smiled wide showing his brilliant teeth.  
  
With a sigh, the Welshman rolled his eyes. “Two weeks in ancient Greece, Jack! We were nearly killed by Alexander the Great, had to bathe in a river, and…” He visibly shuddered. “Their toilet facilities were seriously lacking. I’m _not_ doing that again.”  
  
The device beeped; the American (American, not Greek!), whose smile fell during the Welshman’s tirade, grinned brilliantly again. He grabbed the Welshman’s arm and pulled his body close, arms wrapped around his waist. The corners of the Welshman’s lips turned upwards, into a smile.  
  
They disappeared  
  
For a long time she stared at the empty space wondering if she’d gone mad, then… she started to write.


End file.
